


Can we start over?

by IzabellaJulia



Category: Daughter From Another Mother, Madre Solo Hay Dos
Genre: F/F, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaJulia/pseuds/IzabellaJulia
Summary: Ana and Mariana had their daughters exchanged in the maternity hospital. Initially, they hated each other but eventually, out of necessity,  moved in together and shared custody of the two daughters, consequently getting very close. What will happen between them after the secret affair between  Juan Carlos (Ana's husband) and Teresa (Mariana's mother) is revealed? Will Ana forgive Mariana for hiding the truth from her?This story takes place initially during and after the final episode of "Daughter from another mother".
Relationships: Ana/Mariana, Mariana/Ana
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	1. The begginig of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome! This is my first fanfic in a newborn fandom. You may notice that English is not my first language, I'm from Brasil. But I had to try and write something, maybe more people will start writing too, and I can feed my hunger for this new ship. If you desire a translated version (portuguese) send me a message! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, I want to write more, but I need your help! Also, this first chapter is only an intake of the last moments of the show. From now on, my imagination will take over.
> 
> I do not own these characters, all rights are reserved for Netflix.

“Forgive me…” Mariana said on the verge of tears.

She didn’t know what to say to Ana so she could understand this was a misunderstanding. It was killing her knowing what happened between her mother and Juan Carlos and not having the courage to tell the other mother of her daughters about it. “You were so vulnerable. I didn’t want to hurt you.” Marina tried even though she had little hope of being forgiven at this point.

It felt like she was losing Ana, and her heart was pounding so loud she thought the other one could hear it. “That’s just an excuse.” The blond one shook her head in disbelief. “You’re a traitor”. Those words hit Mariana like a slap in the face. She was getting really anxious and couldn’t almost think straight, she had to do something. Fast.

“I can’t believe, after everything we’ve been through and everyth...” Ana was stopped mid-sentence by Mariana’s lips hurriedly pressing upon hers. “What are you doing?” said Ana in a shell-shocked tone backing away abruptly. Because Mariana felt this was her last shot, an urge of courage went through her veins and she confessed: “I am in love with you”. This came as a surprise to both of them.

Mari hadn’t faced her feelings up until moments ago when Elena brought her some realization by saying: “You’re too obvious. I know why you rejected Pablo, you’re in love with Mrs. Perfect”. Now she clearly saw she had little time to process that information and was already blurting it out at Ana’s face, in a desperate effort to not lose the woman she loved.

In a split-second, Ana went from startled to angry and said harshly: “Get out of my house”. Mariana felt her heart break into million pieces, it was the end of the family they had built together, she had to leave Valentina behind and everybody else.

She started walking away defeatedly from Ana who started sobbing and fell to her knees on the grass, her allergies being the last thing on her mind. Mariana looked back briefly but knew she couldn’t go back, making her want to run away faster, which she did. Leaving behind a shadow of a woman that once had so much strength and confidence, and now felt she had so little left with her family dismantled and the suspicion of cancer menacing her health. They both felt that all had crumbled to pieces, but was there a way to fix things?


	2. A new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I am not used to writing anything, this is my first ride hahaha  
> hope u enjoy <3

When Mariana reached the house, her mind was clouded with high levels of adrenaline and distress that brought her something like an out of body experience. It was like she could see herself going up the stairs of that big mansion, enter the bedroom that wasn’t hers anymore, and collect her and Regina’s things as fast as possible. She then descended to the ground floor to try to decide what the next step would be so she could call an Uber.

She was really worried about where they were going to stay. Just the thought of being separated from her other daughter made her feel dizzy. Nevertheless, she had to be strong considering that another option wasn’t available right now, neither did she know what to do about earning Ana’s forgiveness.

She went after Pablo first hoping to find shelter and a comforting hug. But when she got there, the first thing she saw when he opened the door was another woman in his living room wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts. Her heart shrunk deeper as she walked away not knowing what to do next.

Go back to living with her mother was definitely off the table. To Mariana, she was the cause of all this chaos between both families, and she couldn’t bring herself to face her right now. The younger one thought her last chance would have to be going after Elena, even though she didn’t want to feel like a burden to her. But at this point, she would have to shove that feeling deep down temporally so she could move on with her life.

Elena had already gone back to her old apartment after trying unsuccessfully to move in with Mariana and Pablo. She wasn’t expecting when her doorbell rang, and a defeated Mariana appeared at her doorstep with some bags and a stroller. As soon as she laid eyes at the young woman, she knew something was very wrong. “Oh my god, what happened to you??” asked Elena filled with worry. “She kicked me out of the house, I didn’t know where else to go…” Whimpered Mariana. Without hesitation, Elena answered: “You can stay here with me… But what happened at that christening? Does it have to do with why she kicked you out?” Not being able to hold her tears any further, Mariana finally let herself feel everything “I don’t want to bother you and your family, but I feel so lost güey. I managed to royally mess everything up with Ana, I couldn’t tell her the truth, I’m the biggest idiot in the world.” As the realization of what happened hit Mariana even harder, her tears began to fall heavier. “Stop that right now and come here, I’ll take care of you. And don’t you call yourself an idiot, only I can do that.” Said Elena trying to unsuccessfully alleviate some of her pain. Mari thanked her with a sad smile and entered the apartment.


End file.
